The lord and lady
by flyppi
Summary: Aquella soprano lucia bellísima, sus cabellos dorados llegaban un poco más debajo de sus muslos, en esa ocasión ella interpretaba a una guerrera con una armadura que apenas cubría su cuerpo. Arthur estaba completamente de acuerdo con que esa hermosa mujer podía llegar a ser muy arrogante.( Gilgamesh versión femenina/Arthur Pendragon)


Estaba sentado en una silla de lujo, vestido con un impecable traje blanco que parecía muy costoso, en su corbata azul celeste había un broche de oro que combinaba perfectamente con ella. Mantenía la mano derecha en su mentón mientras observaba atentamente hacia el escenario, su pierna izquierda estaba sobre la otra de manera que formaba un triángulo. El saco lo llevaba sobrepuesto en los hombros dejando a la vista su fina camisa lila con rayas azul pastel.

Aquella soprano lucia bellísima, sus cabellos dorados llegaban un poco más debajo de sus muslos, en esa ocasión ella interpretaba a una guerrera con una armadura que apenas cubría su cuerpo, a los costados de su abdomen habían plasmado dos tatuajes falsos de color rojo que subían hasta perderse debajo de la pequeña camiseta negra que cubría sus pechos.

La armadura consistía en una hombrera voluminosa de lado derecho, esa misma mano estaba cubierta con un guante negro cubierto con pequeñas láminas doradas en la parte superior de los dedos, la mano, el brazo y el codo. Su brazo izquierdo iba cubierto con la manga tres cuartos de la blusa, llevaba una pulsera en su muñeca la cual hacia juego con un ostentoso collar alrededor de su pecho.

-Se nota que es todo una diva- Lancer estaba sentado a su lado bebiendo vino en una copa

Arthur no dijo ni una palabra, aunque estaba completamente de acuerdo con que esa hermosa mujer podía llegar a ser muy arrogante. El acto donde ella aprecia dio por finalizado y todos en la sala donde ellos estaban aplaudían ovacionando a la señorita. Se levantó de su lugar y sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna sus guardaespaldas ya estaban afuera esperándolo.

…

Su asistente personal ya le ayudaba a deshacerse de la falsa pero estorbosa armadura, quitaba los broches de su cadera, al retirar la prenda de plástico la rubia solo quedo con un pequeño short de piel color negro, camino hacia su silla que estaba frente al espejo, al sentarse cruzo sus piernas y enseguida quito el ligero que impedía que sus medias resbalaran.

-Estuvo fabulosa como siempre- Sakura la admiraba mucho y aquel trabajo de asistente le encantaba, podía ver a diversas figuras celebres y grandes directores interesados en los trabajos que ahí se llevaban a cabo.

-Gracias Sakura- era inusual que Gilgamesh pronunciara esas palabras de agradecimiento pero con Sakura había aprendido a liar con ello. Sonaron tres suaves golpes en la puerta de madera, Sakura rápidamente fue a ver de quien se trataba; parado frente a ella estaba un hombre muy alto, vestido de manera elegante.

\- Buenas tardes vengo a ver a la señorita Gilgamesh

Al escuchar aquella voz la actriz se levantó y fue hasta la puerta

-Señor Pendragon, que agradable sorpresa – con un cortés ademan lo invito a pasar

-No podía esperar más tiempo, necesitaba verla –Arthur observaba la decoración clásica del camerino

-¿Y a qué se debe su impaciencia?-Sakura seguía sosteniendo la puerta y escuchaba la conversación, ante eso él miro profundamente a su anfitriona y ella comprendió rápidamente –Sakura, no necesitare más tu ayuda así que ya puedes retirarte.

Confundida por la inesperada petición asintió con la cabeza y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Verle de cerca es más placentero

-Mi lord, no sabía que el día de hoy estaba entre el publico

-Esa era la idea, usted me enamora cuando está en el escenario; y también fuera de él.

Gilgamesh no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa declaración

-Está usted cortejándome de una manera… en la que me es difícil negarme

-Desde que nos conocimos usted atrapo mi interés y de inmediato se lo hice saber

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo y también recuerdo que su padre hizo mención de su compromiso con una dama de la realeza

-Creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese tema, nunca he estado comprometido

-Ambos sabemos por qué lo hizo-

Arthur se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros- Mi padre es un hombre que dejo de entender el amor y olvido la belleza del arte…- acerco su boca hasta la oreja femenina –usted es a quien yo he elegido, por eso vengo a verla, para hacerla mía una vez mas

Deslizaba sus dedos a lo largo de los brazos de ella, Gilgamesh disfrutaba aquella sutil caricia. Con suavidad tomo las manos de su amante entre las suyas.

-deme unos minutos, antes que nada necesito limpiar el maquillaje de mi cuerpo

-por hoy me encantaría ser el asistente de la primera actriz

Ella sonrió y sin soltarle de las manos lo llevo hasta el tocador

-Primero debemos quitar el saco y esa camisa, no queremos que se ensucien, si no podríamos ocasionar un mayor escándalo.

Le dirigía una mirada picara mientras sus finas manos quitaban una de las prendas; llevo el saco y el chalequillo a su perchero y volvió para seguir con su labor.

-déjeme le digo que tiene un buen gusto y además sabe cómo combinar los colores – del tocador tomo una bolsa con toallas húmedas

Arthur sonrió -Gracias por notarlo, aunque no todos creen lo mismo

Gilgamesh le agarro de la corbata y con suavidad dio un ligero tirón llevándole al sillón para que se sentara. Rápidamente ella se acomodó sobre las piernas de él sin ningún tipo pudor, quito el broche en forma de cruz y aflojo la corbata hasta quitársela. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a desabotonar la camisa.

-Tiene un cuerpo apetecible _mi lord_, ¿hace algún tipo de rutina? -Sus delgados dedos recorrían con delicadeza los ligeros relieves de su tórax

Pendragon mantenía una mirada suplicante, los muslos de Gilgamesh hacían presión en su entre pierna, aquello lo estaba torturando. -Nada en particular _mi lady_-

Ella tenía una mirada un tanto frívola, se deleitaba con las reacciones de él, secretamente lo amaba y sabía que ella era la dueña de su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ahí estaba Arthur Pendragon como un manso cordero encadenado a ella, a sus caricias y a su deseo.

El largo cabello dorado caía libremente por su espalda, las manos masculinas le tomaban por la cintura, sus dedos se hundían ligeramente en la suave piel, Arthur la besaba con ímpetu, lo estaba volviendo completamente loco su musa, que correspondía con fervor a todos sus mandatos.

Hasta ese momento un silencio absoluto reinaba, parecía que eran los únicos que quedaban en el gran teatro, de pronto escucharon a la sinfonía que empezaba a interpretar la hermosa melodía _**"Pas de **__**deux**__**"**_

-Es usted encantadora-

-Eso se debe a ti Arthur, siempre has sido un caballero conmigo, un hombre amoroso y ardiente. –

Un rubor apenas visible apareció en el rostro de su amado, el cual limpiaba con una toalla húmeda las caderas femeninas

Ella se quitó la estorbosa e incómoda ropa que aun vestía, el admiraba la vista que ella le proporcionaba de su desnudez, llevaba un brazalete de oro y el costoso collar aun lo llevaba puesto. Mantenía ese aire arrogante pero poco a poco cedía para dar lugar a un momento íntimo y lleno de magia

-Nunca me había sentido así, contigo el tiempo no existe… - le tomo del rostro nuevamente uniéndose en un ardiente beso, Gilgamesh se entregó completamente a él.

Ambos volvieron a unirse aquella noche, acompañados de la bella música siendo esta su única cómplice.

**…**

"_**Pas de deux"**__ sonaba en toda la sala, el director estaba sentado en una butaca frente al escenario _

_Una esbelta figura iba de un lado a otro, llevaba un vestido que apenas le cubría las rodillas y el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta _

_Arthur entro en el escenario, con unos pantaloncillos de manta que le llegaban a la pantorrilla, el caminó rápidamente hasta ella, ambos se tomaron de las manos y danzaron juntos; Gilgamesh llena de energía se entregaba con pasión en cada movimiento_

_Con delicadeza se estrechaban entre ellos cuando la coreografía así lo permitía, Arthur le transmitía fuerza y confianza, además de un cálido contacto que nunca había experimentado._

_Ambos amaban el arte de la danza clásica desde muy jóvenes y por capricho del destino cruzaron sus caminos, mantenía una conexión especial y los rumores de un fuerte amorío fuero creciendo_

_Cada uno tuvo un camino distinto sin embrago nunca pudieron estar lejos uno del otro._

* * *

Tenía mucho que no escribía una historia corta y la verdad es que lamento mucho no poder actualizar mis otras historias, este oneshot nació una noche que estaba viendo el lago de los cisnes, no me inspiro la historia más bien fue la música y una escena de la película de John Wick 3 donde se puede ver como una bailarina está practicando y en esa misma escena se escucha _**"Pas de deux"… **_de ahí mi imaginación creo esta pequeña trama. Espero que les haya gustado y siento también no poder haber descrito mejor los movimientos de baile clásico.

Sin más me despido y espero poder retomar alguna de mis historias que quedaron varadas.


End file.
